


Nocturnal

by EthernalDream



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Out of Characters, Rush Plot, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada dunia lain di Museum Sina saat malam tiba. Dedicated for Levi Movie Festival. Fantasy - Night at Museum /AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal

"Liburan?"

"Ya. Kau mau?"

Levi Ackerman mencicip kopi yang disajikan sekretaris Erwin sebelum kembali menatap pria yang duduk di depannya itu.

"Liburan macam apa?"

Beberapa foto diletakkan di atas meja berwarna coklat. Museum tua.

"Apa maksudmu, Erwin? Kau ingin menyuruhku mengurus museum tua itu?"

Erwin tersenyum, "Tidak, tidak. Kau cukup berjaga malam saja. Kebetulan para satpam di sana sudah dipecat beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Hah? Kau bercanda?"—satpam?

.

.

Nocturnal © Eternal Dream Chowz

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

[Night at Museum adalah tulisan milik Milan Trenc (1993) yang diproduseri oleh Shawn Levy dalam bentuk movie pada tahun 2006]

|I don't own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fan work. |

Rate: T

Main chara: Levi A.

[Including some hints of several pairing]

Genre: Fantasy

Warning: Out of Characters, Alternate Universe, Typo(s), Rush Plot

A/N: Fanfic perdana di fandom SnK! Yeeeyyy!

.

Levi Movie Fest

Fantasy – Night at Museum

.

.

Levi melangkah cepat untuk memasuki kamar hotel yang disewakan selama lima hari untuknya. Sialan si Erwin yang menyuruhnya menjaga museum tua di kota sebelah sebagai bentuk liburan. Apa bedanya itu dengan kerja rodi? Sialan. Levi menolak tapi gaji akhir bulannya terancam dilenyapkan sekitar enam puluh persen kalau ia bersikeras menolak.

Akhirnya diterima dengan berbagai sumpah serapah. Pirang sialan.

Seorang businessman banting setir jadi hansip. Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

Levi meletakkan koper pakaiannya di ujung kamar.

Sebuah brosur perjalanan ia terima dari meja resepsionis di bawah. Tampaklah bangunan museum yang dibicarakan Erwin di tengah-tengah lembaran brosur. Bangunannya cukup antik. Namun hal itu tak sepenuhnya menarik perhatian Levi. Ia membaca untaian kata di bawah gambar-gambar museum.

Museum Sina.

Levi meletakkan brosur itu di atas meja kecil yang ada di kamarnya. Ia memutuskan mandi dan tidur. Erwin menyuruhnya berjaga malam dimulai dari jam sembilan malam sampai jam enam pagi. Levi bertanya-tanya, memangnya tidak ada pengangguran yang bisa dipekerjakan jadi satpam?

Mengingat Hanji yang mengejeknya habis-habisan juga membuat Levi kesal.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang Hanji katakan padanya kemarin tentang museum itu. Ada banyak jasad kuno yang ditemukan dalam keadaan masih utuh dari Perang Titan yang konon terjadi pada abad sebelum masehi. Entah apa menariknya, Levi bahkan tak peduli.

.

.

.

"Cih, kotor."

Itu kata-kata pertama yang Levi keluarkan saat berkunjung ke museum tua yang terletak di pusat kota. Debu di mana-mana. Oh, Levi tak akan sudi membersihkannya, bisa memakan waktu ratusan hari. Tidak, terimakasih.

Ia melangkahkan kaki dengan perlengkapan siap siaga. Masker menutupi hidung. Penutup kepala dipakai agar debu tak berkesempatan hinggap di rambut eboni miliknya. Seragam satpam—Levi tak sudi pakaiannya sendiri bermandikan aroma apek. Levi memasuki museum dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Sekarang masih jam sembilan kurang lima belas menit.

Levi menatap seisi bangunan. Lantai satu diisi dengan kerangka titan yang berada di tengah-tengah bangunan, berdiri dengan gagah, padahal hanya tulang. Sisanya adalah ruang-ruang kaca berisi pakaian kuno dan rangkaian bangunan arsitektur zaman dulu. Ada miniatur koboi dengan sekumpulan kuda. Di seberangnya ada pasukan manusia mini dari Romawi dengan bangunan kuil Athena.

Levi menaiki tangga. Lantai dua. Terbagi atas dua ruangan besar. Satu perpustakaan berisi sejarah-sejarah kuno yang didokumenkan sebagai bahan penelitian makhluk bernama titan. Satunya lagi, tempat jasad manusia yang dikatakan Hanji.

Levi mengingat-ingat, menurut Hanji, tubuh-tubuh yang ditemukan masih bagus dan tanpa cacat. Seperti tak termakan usia. Levi mengernyit jijik mendengarnya. Pintu menuju ruang data diabaikan. Percaya atau tidak, itu pasti merupakan tempat perkumpulan debu terbesar di museum ini. Ia memilih memasuki ruangan yang satu lagi.

Levi menyalakan saklar lampu.

"Oh," gumamnya pelan. Ia menyusuri ruangan itu, menatap pembatas kaca yang membatasi jarak pengunjung dengan temuan sejarah itu.

Mulanya ada gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan mata terpejam. Ia memakai pakaian yang sama seperti di lantai bawah yang sebelumnya dilihat Levi. Sebuah pedang ada di dekatnya. Pembasmi titan, katanya. Berikutnya masih dengan pakaian yang sama, ada seorang lagi, kali ini pemuda dengan rambut brunette. Kulitnya kecoklatan. Bulu matanya lentik. Levi memperhatikannya lamat-lamat, "Tidak buruk."—sungguh tidak buruk.

Levi berbalik. Memutuskan duduk diam di bawah sambil menunggu pagi datang.

Krak

Teng teng teng

Seiring jam berdentang pukul sembilan malam, Levi mendengar bunyi yang lain. Seperti tulang yang bergeser.

"GROOWWR!"

Kali ini dari lantai bawah. Levi melupakan sejenak masalah suara tulang yang patah tadi. Ia bergegas ke lantai bawah. Levi mematikan saklar ruangan itu—masih sempat hemat listrik.

Di tengah kegelapan yang sepi.

Sepasang mata zamrud membuka.

…

"Apa-apaan ini?" geram Levi. Bagaimana bisa dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit, fosil titan berukuran lima meter bisa hilang ditelan bumi? Ia mengunci pintu depan. Tak ada yang bisa masuk atau keluar. Tapi apa-apaan ini?

"Sawney, serang!"

Levi berbalik. Siapa yang berteriak—apalagi ini?!

Fosil titan yang Levi cari-cari tengah berlari ke arahnya. Levi mengucek mata. Serius?

Ini bukan ulah Erwin atau Hanji yang tengah mempermainkannya bukan?

Fosil itu berlari terlalu lancar untuk ukuran robot. Hei, ini lelucon? Sungguh tak lucu.

"Sial!"

Levi berlari ke mana saja. Berusaha menghindari titan yang larinya cukup cepat itu. Sialan benar.

Liburan macam apa ini? Akal sehat Levi tak bisa lagi bekerja dengan baik.

Levi melewati kotak kaca miniatur.

"Kejar, Sawney, kejar!"

Perasaan saja atau Levi memang mendengar sorakan yang diberikan pada sang fosil aneh? Ia melirik cepat. Sekumpulan manusia mini tengah berkumpul di depan kaca. Bersorak ramai bagaikan tengah menonton acara sepak bola. Titan sebagai pemain kesebelasan dan Levi sebagai bolanya.

Perumpamaan yang kurang ajar.

Levi menaiki tangga. Setidaknya ia bisa bersembunyi di ruang data.

Levi berhenti berlari saat sebilah pedang perak diacungkan, berada beberapa mili di depan lehernya.

"Berhenti di sana, pendek."

Levi mendecih. Ia tak suka tinggi badannya diusik-usik dalam pembicaraan. Ia menatap tajam, sang gadis berambut hitam menatapnya tak suka. "Kalian …"

"Sudah, Mikasa. Turunkan pedang itu."

"Eren."

"Kita harus menyambut teman baik Hanji-san dengan baik."

Kali ini apa lagi—Levi menatap pemuda yang tadinya berada di sebelah gadis itu di ruang kaca. Jadi namanya Eren.

Levi tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia menghindari pedang Mikasa dan berlari memutar menuju Eren. Ia menarik pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan mencengkramnya.

"Eren!"

"Diam di sana!" ancam Levi. Mikasa menatapnya marah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mikasa. Tolong tenangkan Sawney di bawah, Hanji-san bisa marah kalau Sawney kehilangan salah satu tulangnya lagi."

Levi heran mendengar nama Hanji diucapkan sebanyak dua kali.

"Tapi Eren—"

"Pergilah Mikasa."

Gadis itu menurut. Ia pergi ke lantai bawah.

"Hei, bocah. Apa-apaan ini semua? Kalian hanya berakting?"

Levi merasa bingung. Butuh penjelasan. Otaknya tak mampu memroses hal yang terjadi dalam waktu singkat ini.

"Bisa lepaskan aku dulu?" Eren tersenyum hangat.

"Bagaimana kau menjamin kalau kau tidak akan menyerangku seperti dia?"

"Percayalah."

Sedikit awas, Levi akhirnya melepas cengkramannya.

.

.

.

Eren mengajak Levi ke lantai bawah. Kali ini Levi merasa sedikit aman.

Eren memang belum mengatakan apa-apa.

"Hei, Eren, siapa dia?"

Eren menatap miniatur kecil berbentuk koboi yang berteriak padanya, "Diamlah, muka kuda. Aku baru mau menjelaskan."

"Apa kau bilang?! Jangan karena tubuhmu lebih besar dariku, tidak berarti kau berhak menghinaku, Jaeger!"

"Diamlah, Jean! Kau bisa membuat Ratu Christa terbangun!"

"Persetan dengan kerajaan Romawi kalian, Reiner!"

"Serbu!"

"Tembak!"

Eren membiarkan para koboi kecil itu saling berteriak dan adu kuat dengan serdadu Romawi.

"Levi Ackerman, benar?"

"Ya. Aku butuh penjelasan, sekarang."

"Tenang saja. Kami banyak mendengar tentangmu dari Hanji-san,"

Eren tertawa. Tawanya sedikit menenangkan hati Levi.

"Kami adalah penghuni museum Sina. Selamat datang, Levi-san."

Levi mengernyit. Bukan itu alasan yang ingin ia dengar.

"Levi-san pasti bingung kenapa kami bisa hidup bukan?"

"Hm."

"Ini semua berkat plat emas yang ada di lantai rahasia museum ini. Benda itu berasal dari Zaman Titan, bisa menghidupkan apa saja saat tengah malam. Sejak dibawa ke sini, kami bisa hidup."

"Lalu, kenapa kalian tidak kabur dari museum kotor ini?"

Eren tergelak, "Kami akan berubah jadi debu kalau terkena sinar matahari saat pagi datang. Bagaimanapun juga, kami hanya benda sejarah."

Levi mengangguk. Sedikit banyak mulai bisa mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini berlangsung.

"Dari mana kalian mengenal Hanji?"

"Hanji-san yang menemukan kami. Dia membiarkan kami tinggal di sini dengan syarat menceritakan kejadian zaman dulu padanya," jawab Mikasa sambil menatap Levi tajam. Ia membawa titan yang mereka sebut Sawney agar kembali ke tempatnya.

"Hoo." Hanya itu tanggapan Levi. Ia berniat menginterogasi Hanji saat pulang nanti. Tapi untuk sekarang …

"Hei, kalian."

Eren menatapnya, "Ya?"

Levi menyeringai.

…

"Eren, bersihkan sudut ruangan dengan lebih baik!"

Eren mendengus. Kenapa malah mereka yang dipaksa membersihkan museum. Ukh, ini salah Hanji yang tidak pernah merawat museum sebagaimana mestinya.

Eren berumur lebih tua beberapa ribu tahun dari Levi dan dia dipanggil bocah. Dasar.

Eren melihat Mikasa tengah berkelahi dengan Levi, menolak disuruh-suruh. Untungnya Levi telah menyembunyikan pedang Mikasa jadi tak akan ada adegan berdarah di sini.

Jean, Reiner dan para penghuni museum berukuran kecil disuruh membersihkan sela-sela lemari dan kusen jendela—karena ukuran mereka yang kecil—. Menurut Jean, ini penghinaan.

Sawney dijadikan tangga untuk membersihkan bagian langit-langit. Tega benar.

…

Eren menatap jam.

"Semuanya, ayo kembali!"

Levi mengernyit heran. "Hei, kita belum selesai."

Eren menggeleng, "Sudah pagi, Levi-san. Kami akan kembali tertidur."

Levi tak membalas lagi saat seluruh penghuni museum mengeluh dan kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Mereka kembali pada posisi semula. Jam belum berdentang, dua menit lagi sebelum jam enam pagi.

Levi mengikuti ke ruangan Eren berada. Pemuda itu menatap cahaya matahari yang masih malu untuk keluar terang-terangan. "Eren?"

"Levi-san, ada apa?"

"Kau belum kembali?"

"Aku ingin melihat matahari pagi sebentar saja."

Levi diam-diam mengagumi sosok Eren yang terkena cahaya matahari. Indah. Pemuda itu kembali ke ruangan kaca. Mengucapkan salam pada Levi sejenak lalu tertidur dengan mata terpejam.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Eren."

.

.

.

Levi kembali di malam hari, tepat waktu, tepat jam sembilan. Kali ini sedikitnya ia tak akan merasakan serangan jantung lagi saat semua mahluk di dalam museum kembali aktif. Tapi—aneh.

Sawney masih ada di tempatnya. Mengherankan.

Bukankah ini sudah jam sembilan?

"Oi, Titan Cebol, kenapa kau belum bangun?"

Levi mengernyit heran.

Miniatur Romawi dan para koboi juga masih berada di posisi masing-masing, belum memulai ronde adu jotos mereka seperti semalam. Levi heran. Seingatnya, Eren mengatakan bahwa mereka akan hidup setiap malam. Jam sembilan sampai jam enam pagi.

Tapi—kenapa?

…

Sama seperti keadaan di bawah, Eren dan Mikasa yang ada di lantai dua tak bergerak barang seinci pun.

Ada yang aneh. Keadaannya terlalu sepi.

Levi menuruni tangga. Ia segera memasuki ruang gantinya, membuka loker dengan cepat dan mengambil buku petunjuk yang diberikan Hanji kemarin.

Mencari-cari. Ruangan berisi plat emas yang dibicarakan Eren. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan artefak itu. Di lantai bawah.

Levi menuruni tangga yang ada di pojokan. Pintu yang semestinya tertutup rapat kini tampak terbuka lebar. Mengizinkan siapa saja masuk dengan mudah. Levi menggeram, pasti ada yang berniat mencuri plat itu. Levi mengambil ponselnya sambil mengirim pesan pada Erwin. Ia menyelinap pelan-pelan.

"Ini terbuat dari emas asli kan?"

Levi mengintip dari sela-sela tempat persembunyiannya di balik sekat dinding. Ia hanya dapat melihat plat yang dibicarakan Eren tengah dipegang beberapa orang.

"Hati-hati! Jangan sampai rusak, harganya sangat tinggi di pasar gelap!"

"Heh, Hanji bilang jangan mencabut plat ini karena berbahaya kan?"

"Biar saja. Seenaknya saja mereka memecat kita!"

Mendengar percakapan itu, Levi mengerti. Mereka adalah pekerja yang dikatakan Erwin, pekerja yang dipecat sebelum ia datang.

"Mungkin dia sadar kalau kita bekerja pada Pixis untuk mencuri barang-barang ini."

"Sudah! Cepat bawa barang itu!"

"Kita harus mengambil mayat Zaman Titan di lantai dua, Hans!"

"Hei, kita tinggalkan dulu benda ini! Bukankah sulit membawa ini kalau kita harus membopong dua manusia lagi?"

Levi menggeram tak senang. Itu berarti mereka mengincar Eren dan Mikasa.

Mereka berpikir. Lalu berdiskusi singkat dan setuju akan mengambil plat itu belakangan. Plat kembali dimasukkan pada slotnya.

Levi segera menyelinap.

.

.

.

Semuanya tampak sunyi.

Tiga orang pencuri sedang menuju lantai dua.

"Cih, apa yang menyeramkan dari museum tua ini?"

"Wanita berkacamata itu sungguh hanya beromong kosong!"

"Dan kalian percaya padanya?"

"Ini pekerjaan mudah. Dan kita akan kaya raya!"

Ketiganya sampai di lantai dua. Membuka pintu menuju ruangan penemuan manusia kuno.

"Hei, Hans …"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau yakin mayat itu ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ruangan ini kosong!"

"Tidak mungkin! Aku baru saja berkunjung tadi pagi!"

Ketiganya kebingungan. Masuk dan melihat semua ruang kaca tak berisi lagi.

"Mati."

Mereka terkejut! Mikasa berada di atas mereka, jatuh bebas dengan gerakan memutar, pedang di tangannya siap menebas. Satu terdiam saking terkejutnya, tak mampu memerintahkan kakinya untuk kabur, wajahnya pucat pasi. Dua yang tersisa segera berlari menyelamatkan diri sambil berteriak.

…

"A-Apa itu tadi, hah!"

Kedua pencuri yang tersisa berlari kalang kabut. Masih belum bisa mencerna penyerangan mendadak barusan.

"GROOOWRR!"

Mereka yang masih tenggelam dalam rasa terkejut kembali pucat pasi saat mendengar geraman yang suaranya memekakkan telinga. Tepat di belakang mereka.

"Serang, Sawney! Serang!"

Teriakan-teriakan kecil mengiringi dari depan.

Mereka terbelalak. Seakan-akan ada banyak semut menghadang di depan mereka namun saat diperhatikan, mereka adalah sekumpulan manusia kecil berwujud koboi dan serdadu Romawi.

Para serdadu Romawi dipimpin Reiner. Seluruh anggotanya mengarahkan anak panah pada para penyusup. Sedangkan koboi yang dipimpin Jean mengarahkan pistol mini mereka dengan percaya diri. Kedua pemimpin miniatur berteriak bersamaan, "Tembak!"

Panah-panah kecil dan tembakan menyerang. Menusuk kulit bagai ditikam jarum. Kedua pencuri menjerit kalap dan berlari melompati para manusia mini yang serentak merapat ke dinding, membiarkan Sawney lewat untuk mengejar manusia yang sudah hampir pingsan ketakutan.

Satu manusia tertangkap oleh kerangka titan yang menjerit kesenangan.

Satu lagi yang tersisa menjerit kesetanan karena semua kejadian yang tak masuk akal. Ia berlari menuruni tangga, hendak lari menuju pintu keluar. Masa bodoh dengan semua fosil dan artefak yang nyaris membuatnya pipis di celana. Ia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Eren! Sekarang!"

Di saat itu Eren dan Levi keluar dari sisi tangga. Pedang ada di tangan mereka. Mengacung ke depan, menghentikan lari si pencuri yang telah dihadang benda tajam tepat di depan leher.

"Berhenti di sana."

Pencuri terakhir jatuh pingsan di tempat.

Eren melirik Levi, "Kerja bagus, Levi-san."

"Hn."

…

Levi menarik napas. Berterimakasihlah pada otaknya yang cerdas, ia mampu mengajak Eren dan Mikasa membantunya sesegera mungkin. Sawney tidak perlu perintah, hanya insting mengejar saja. Para manusia mini akhirnya mau bekerja sama setelah diancam Levi—jangan tanya apa itu, mereka langsung pucat pasi dan akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Mereka mengikat ketiga pencuri bersamaan di ruang utama. Levi telah menghubungi Hanji dan Erwin yang segera datang sekitar sejam kemudian. Levi membiarkan Mikasa menyiksa mereka agar jera, Eren hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka dihadiahi tendangan dan tusukan panah-panah serdadu Romawi—menyakitkan.

"Terimakasih banyak, Levi! Kau menyelamatkan Sawney!" Hanji berteriak senang dengan air mata mengucur di pipinya. Ia hendak memeluk Levi tapi pria itu menghindar, jijik dengan air mata dan ingus Hanji yang berpotensi menistai pakaiannya.

Eren tertawa melihat kejadian itu.

Semua penghuni museum juga ikut berterimakasih padanya. Sedikit banyaknya, Levi merasa tersanjung.

…

"Hei, Erwin, liburan macam apa ini?"

Erwin tertawa. "Kau menikmati malam yang luarbiasa kan, Levi?"

"Cih. Merepotkan."

"Kau masih ingin datang besok?"

Levi berbalik sejenak, "Tentu saja. Liburanku masih tersisa tiga hari lagi."—dasar tidak jujur.

.

.

.

Museum Sina.

Jam sembilan tepat.

Ada kerangka titan berkeliaran. Manusia mini yang adu kuat.

Dua manusia kuno pembasmi titan.

Memperkenalkan kehidupan lain pada Levi.

…

Selamat datang di museum Sina.

.

.

.

THE END

…

A/N: Wkwkwk, ini fiksi perdana saya di SnK. Semoga enggak ambigu banget. Haha, maaf kalau karakterisasinya kurang, saya masih perlu banyak riset lagi. Dan cerita ini tak sepenuhnya mengikuti isi movie, hanya mengambil unsur yang krusial saja. Saya ganti dinosaurus dengan titan. Levi bukan bapak-bapak yang diceraikan dan cari kerja demi menyenangkan anaknya. Akaka, banyak karakter yang tidak dimasukkan sih, maaf. Maaf juga kalau ini aneh dan singkat. Semoga ini memenuhi persyaratan event. :)

Salam hangat,

Ether-han


End file.
